More than friends? (Greed X Ling)
by envy-is-my-waifu
Summary: Greed never would've thought he'd become friends with the gay kid that the rest of his group always makes fun of, Ling Yao. But when he does, he learns that Ling isn't just "that one gay kid". He finds out that Ling is much more than that.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a modern AU where Greed and Ling go to school together. (High school)

Ling's POV

I always saw him walking through the halls, girls all around him, but I could never get up the courage to go up to him and talk to him. Greed. The hottest guy in school. That spiky hair, his vest that he always wore, his shades. God. Everything about him was so perfect.

"Hey, Greed, look! It's that faggot, Ling Yao!" One of Greed's best friends, Envy, said, just loud enough for me to hear. Greed chuckled. H-he's laughing at me? I thought. My eyes teared up, and I sprinted to the nearest bathroom.

Greed's POV

"Look at that! He ran off crying like a little baby!" My friend, Pride, said. I laughed. It was honestly more of a snort, but whatever. "Oh hey, I gotta piss you guys. I'll see ya in class." I said. Stuffing my hands in my pockets and striding to the bathroom.

Ling's POV

I sobbed. "Why... Why does everyone make fun of me... Just because I'm different than them..."  
"Hey, can you shut up? I'm tryin ta piss," I heard a voice coming from a different stall. Oh my God... It's him...  
"S-sorry," I stuttered, worried that he'd realize who I was.

"Hang on... Aren't you that one gay kid? Ling Yao or somethin'?" He asked.  
Oh God... "U-um... Y-yeah..." I started to tear up again.  
"Oh. What's your problem?"  
"What?"  
"Why're ya cryin' kid?" He said. It almost sounded sincere, but his voice is one of those that never really sounds sincere.  
"Wh-why do you care?" I sniffled.  
"Cause I'm not an ass, like Envy," he said.  
"O-oh... W-well... It's just that this guy I like was laughing at me for being gay..."  
"Ah. What an asshole. Laughing at you for being yourself." I heard his stall door open, so I opened mine and walked out. I'd never really been this close to him before.  
"Th-thanks for listening..." I sniffled.  
"Sure man," he said as he washed his hands. "Hey, Ling, You got a car?"  
"Y-yeah, why?" I asked.  
"Envy can't drive me home today and none of my other friends can drive. My mom won't let me get a car, so I need a ride. Any chance you'll drive me home? I know we barely know each other but whatever. It's cool if you can't."  
Oh. My. God. He's asking me to drive him home holy shit what do I do. "S-sure, I can do that!" I smiled.  
"Thanks man," he said, offering his hand for a handshake. I took it. Oh my God our hands are touching... "Alright kid, you can let go now," he chuckled. "O-oh! Sorry!" I said, snapping my arm to my side. "Alright, I'll meet ya by the front door after school," he said, and walked out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo! There you are! What took so long?" Ling heard Greed call out from the front door of the school.

"Sorry! Mr. Mustang held us after class cause Ed Elric was talking too loud."

"Ah. I fuckin' hate that teacher," Greed rolled his eyes. Ling chuckled.

"So, uh, I guess we should go, before anyone sees you with me..."

"Sure," Greed shrugged.

They walked through the parking lot, Ling keeping his head down the whole time, hoping nobody would make fun of him, or worse, make fun of Greed for being anywhere near him. Greed's hands were shoved in his pockets (as always), and he was striding proudly, head up, chest out. When they got to Ling's car, Greed looked around, confused. His jaw dropped as he saw Ling unlock a yellow Ferrari.

"Damn, kid! You got a fuckin' Ferrari?!" he said.

"Y-yeah... My dad's a surgeon, so we have a lot of money..."

"Awesome! Alright! Let's go," Greed said, opening the passenger door, and climbing in.

"Okay. So, do I turn left or right?" Ling asked as he pulled up to the stop sign at the exit of the parking lot.

"Left."

"Okay."

"A'right, you're gonna need to turn right at the next light."

Greed continued to give him directions until they got to a street in a somewhat shady-looking neighbourhood. Ling looked at the shabby houses nervously, expecting some creep to jump out and try to steal his car or something at any moment. Greed told him to stop at what looked like it could have been the cheapest house in the entire neighbourhood. It was practically termites holding hands.

"This house?" Ling asked, dumbfounded.

"Heh, yeah. It's total shit, right?"

"Yeah..." Ling said.

"Yeah, my pops' just an architect, so he doesn't make much."

"Oh... well, you're welcome to stay at my place any time... of course, we don't have any extra beds... Oh God! That sounded so weird! Sorry..." Ling put his face in his hands, blushing.

"Nah, man it's cool. You serious though?"

"Oh, uh, yeah... just ask or whatever..."

"Cool! So, ya wanna come in and have a beer or somethin'?"

"Oh, I can't... I'm only twenty..."

"Oh, well ya can come in and just chill for a while if ya want,"

"Oh! Ok, lemme just text my mom..."

Ling pulled out his iPhone and texted her. "Alright, she said I can."

"Alright! Cool!" Greed got out of the car, and started walking up to the door. Ling got out as well, and followed Greed into the house.

"So, my pops isn't home, but I'm sure he'd be fine with you hangin out here for a while." Greed said, plopping down on the couch.

"You don't have to just stand there, ya know. Come sit!" Greed patted the couch next to him. Ling sat down nervously.

"So, whaddaya wanna watch?" Greed said, grabbing the remote control and turning on the TV.

"Oh, I don't really care. My mom doesn't believe in television... She thinks it'll fry my brain... I mean, we have a TV, but the only thing we actually get is the news."

"Seriously?! You need to come over here more often man! Ya know what? Do you like horror? Cause I got a shit ton of zombie movies and crap like that."

"Uh... Sure."

"Awesome," Greed said, getting up and opening a cabinet. He pulled out a dvd case and popped the dvd into the dvd slot. A screen came up with a picture of a zombie. Greed pressed play, and the movie began.

It was terrifying. Ling's eyes were popping out of his head. All of a sudden, JUMPSCARE! A zombie lunged out of a bush, and a girl screamed. Ling screamed, and jumped off of the couch. Then he fell on the floor, and curled up in the the fetal position, face down.

"Holy shit!" Greed paused the movie, and got off the couch. He knelt down beside ling and put his hand on Ling's back. Ling jumped. "Dude! I didn't realize you were- sorry man..." Greed said. "Ya wanna go home?"

"Y-yeah..." Ling nodded, and stood up. He walked to the door, thanked Greed, and left. Shit. That sucked ass. He probably won't come back here again. He was kinda cool too. Greed thought.

TIME SKIP HEEHEE

Ling's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ling! It's Greed. My fuckin mattress just broke and my pops said I'd have to sleep somewhere else. Then I remembered you said I could crash at your place whenever. That cool?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure!"

"Cool. My pops'll give me a ride. What's your address?"

Ling gave Greed his address, and Greed was there in about 15 minutes.

"So, I guess I'll sleep on the couch," Ling said.

"Nah, man. I can sleep on the couch. Or we could share."

Ling's eyes went huge. "Wh-what?"

"Yeah! I'm cool sharin a bed. I used to have to do that with Envy a lot, so it's cool."

"Uh... Okay." Ling's heart rate went up by about a thousand BPM, and he showed Greed to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short... I just felt like the way I ended it sounded right.

"So, here's my room."  
"Damn! You got a queen-sized bed?"  
"Yeah. Plenty of room!"  
Greed sat on the bed. "Memory foam, too?! Damn, kid!"  
Ling laughed.  
Greed looked at Ling's pillow, on top of which sat a teddy bear. He looked at Ling and raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, uh... that's my sister's..." he lied (Lan Fan is his sister in this lol). It was actually his. He was terrified of the dark. And storms. And it was supposed to storm tonight. He grabbed the teddy bear and hesitantly set it on the floor next to the wall.  
"Cool. Well, it's gettin' late. I'm gonna get some sleep." Greed said.  
"Ok. M-me too." Ling turned off the light and laid down. He pulled the covers up to his neck. He was so stiff and unmoving because of the darkness that Greed started to get worried.  
"You okay, man?"  
"Y-yeah. I'm fine."  
Then, a clap of thunder shook the house. Ling threw himself at Greed, and clung onto him.  
"Wha... what're ya doin'?"  
Ling gasped, realizing that he wasn't clinging to his bear, but instead, to Greed. He quickly let go and scooted away. "S-sorry."  
"Are you scared'a thunderstorms?"  
Ling nodded, really embarrassed.  
"Oh. Is that why you had that teddy bear?"  
Ling nodded again.  
"Ah. A'right. We can cuddle if you want. I'll bet I'll be more comforting than that bear." Greed said.  
"R-really?"  
Thunder. Again. Ling scooted up against Greed and Greed put his arms around him.  
"You got a really feminine figure man. Aw shit, that probably sounded like an insult. I swear it was actually a compliment." Greed said.  
"Oh... well thanks..."  
"Ya know, I don't think I've ever seen ya with your hair down."  
"Yeah, I only wear it down when I go to bed, so nobody ever really sees it down. I used to wear it down a lot... but since I'm... gay... people always made fun of me and said I looked like a girl, but I like it long, so I just started wearing it up," Ling said.  
"That sucks. It's nice like this," Greed said, running his hand through Ling's hair.  
Oh my God, he's stroking my hair.  
"Well, g'night, Ling," Greed said, putting his chin on top of Ling's head, and closing his eyes.  
"Good night," Ling snuggled closer to Greed, and actually managed to fall asleep, even despite the storm.

When Ling woke up, Greed was still holding him, although his grip had loosened slightly in his sleep. Ling smiled and squirmed out of Greed's arms to go make breakfast for the two of them.


End file.
